Love In Lies
by WickedSong
Summary: As Rory's perfect lie crumbles in around him, he has to find a way to win Sugar's forgiveness, as well as that of his friends before he must leave. Sugary/Sugory/Flanamotta with perhaps a dose of other canon couples. Prequel to the oneshot, 'Goodbye Doesn't Always Mean Forever'.
1. Chapter 1

**Love in Lies,**

**Written by WickedSong.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee, FOX do. I had this idea soon after the Heart episode so I'm finally writing it. Chapters after this one will be my usual length, this is just to get the story started up nice and quickly. Please read and review, feedback does mean a lot :)**

* * *

_"I'm sorry Mr. Flanagan but there really is nothing we can do. When this current school year ends you will have to return to your country of origin; Ireland."_

Rory could now recite the woman's sentence over and over again, it doing nothing to soothe his current nerves and only serving to increase them by - _what was a fair number _- a million. He looked down at his feet, which were dragging him to his locker; his locker at William McKinley High; his locker at the American high school; his locker at a school that was not an ocean away. His feelings were all over the place. Of course he wanted to go home. He missed his mum, his dad, his brother but he had made a life in America, at this school. It wasn't fair.

And no amount of_ life isn't fair _would make him accept this.

Part of the problem wasn't even the fact that he had to leave but the fact that he had already lied about it in the first place, then claimed that it had simply been a clerical error. There was no way he could get around that either by saying that that clerical error had been an error in itself because he had to cut his friends some slack, they'd know what was up.

There was no way to hide the lie that he had created.

Closing his locker, Rory looked over to the one across from his, where Sugar was sorting through her books, placing ones into it before closing it, turning around and grinning at him.

"And what are you looking at?" she asked, with a devious smile that he had grown accustomed to seeing. How he would miss that smile. He smiled, taking her hand in his and walking down the hallway, towards the choir room.

"Just the most beautiful girl," he replied, which caused her to blush slightly. She was used to compliments like this but somehow coming from Rory they were more magical and didn't feel as forced as her father's constant reassurances that she was the best. Her daddy said them because he wanted the best for her the opportunities and the confidence and she had both in bucket loads. Rory said them because he saw them truly, because he seemed to never want to miss a chance to say it.

She would never have banked on this in Feburary when they had shared that slow dance at her party. But now it was May and he was still here; _and he would still be here_, she remembered, feeling happy and light-headed all at once when she remembered a week ago when Rory had told her that his visa had been extended for at least an extra year in America. Who knew what the possibilities of that year could bring? She brimmed with excitement at the prospect of it all.

They came to the choir room and Rory told Sugar to go ahead first, needing the extra moment to brace himself for what he was about to do. For the hate he was about to bring upon himself.

Finally he steeled himself and walked in, boldly. "Mr. Schue, I have something I have to say."

The former Spanish teacher blinked in surprise but then held his arms up, giving Rory the floor. The Irish boy didn't realise what he was letting himself in for when he stepped into the middle of the room, all eyes on him. "I'm leaving."

"No, your visa got extended, remember?" Brittany shook her head at him and turned to Santana. "Does no one else remember?"

Santana nodded, her eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. _Great_, Rory thought, if Santana suspected something he was definitely screwed with the rest of his explanation. Lying was never going to be an option here, he knew that for sure now.

"No it never did." Everyone else looked at him confused now. "I just assumed it would be. I never thought I was actually leaving-"

"But you-"

He turned to Sugar. How he was able to look her straight in the eye he didn't know. "I lied. On Valentine's Day, I lied. My visa wasn't in jeporady then but now it is."

He would've laughed at the almost prophetic nature of his lie but no one else looked amused and he knew laughter was the furthest thing from their minds.

Sugar's began to shake her head. "No, no, you wouldn't lie to me...would you?" It must've clicked in her head because she folded her arms, and the smiley Sugar disappeared, in the midst of a scowl. She looked around. "We're over." Deciding to look straight to him, she stood up, her heels clicking as she walked over to him. "Over. You lied to me, you lied to them, you are a pathetic person!"

Rory could only stand silently as she barged past him.

No one else said anything, even Santana, but this didn't stop the silent judging faces they all wore, wearing him down.

"That was low, dude," Puck finally said. "And we all know the Puckasauras would do anything to get laid but still...lying about your visa?" He gave the younger boy a look that said 'really, seriously?'

Rory shook his head, finally deciding to go after Sugar, unable to handle the silent glares everyone sent them. He had let everyone down.

Why had he let everyone down?

* * *

He found Sugar at her locker, angrily taking pictures down off the door, pictures of the two of them, at the dance, during Senior Skip Day (which they really shouldn't have been at of course), at dinner at Breadstix and one of them backstage before Regionals.

"Sugar-" She didn't bother making eye contact with him as she spoke.

"You lied to me," she hissed as she closed her locker door. "And not only me but to everyone else. Just to get a date with me!"

"Sugar, if you would-"

"What? Listen? What are you going to say exactly?" Her eyes widened as she challenged him, and he had to admit that he didn't really know at all. At first yes, it had been just to be her date for Valentine's Day but then that had led to a second date and a third and then a fourth until finally he could honestly say he was falling for this girl.

And then his perfect lie had fallen apart and he shouldn't have even been surprised.

Sugar shook her head, trying to momentarily forget the image of that dance at her party. "Just don't talk to me, Rory." She went to walk away, leaving the Irish boy to lean on the lockers, and to try to figure out a way to earn back her forgiveness.

* * *

**That last part is from a photoset I made on tumblr, with my edits and that passage so if it sounds familiar to you, that's why, if you know me from tumblr, at least, haha.**

**Anyway, I don't know when this will be updated, I'm on my school holidays right now so I have more time but who knows? This is just a little Flanamotta story for all those angsty romance lovers out there who ship this adorable pair! :)**

**WickedSong x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love In Lies,**

**Written by WickedSong.**

**Disclaimer : In first chapter. Thanks for the reviews and alerts so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

It was three days after his announcement to the glee club that Rory dared try to start a conversation with one of his fellow glee clubbers.

There had been a rehearsal the day before but he had opted out for obvious reasons and Brittany had been treading on eggshells around him, always darting out of his way. He knew that his lie was bad when he had told it, when he had told them, but to see Brittany 'I'm going to believe the very best of you' Pierce made him realise it was terrible. Even Mr. and Mrs. Pierce had been looking at him funny when he saw them. He had decided keeping to his room would be the best option for the forseeable future after the particularly awkward dinner when Brittany told her parents. He hadn't been able to look the usually welcoming and happy couple in the eye after that - after all they had done for him, to lie about something as serious as this.

This is why he found himself across from Sam, silently pleading with the blond haired boy to listen to him; to help him; to forgive him. While Finn had been a mentor at the school when he had first arrived Rory hadn't felt as if he'd gained a real friend until he met Sam and while they had drifted since the winter holidays he was still desperately seeking forgiveness from him.

Sam shrugged at him. "You lied to us all, Rory," he told him simply. "We all thought you weren't going to be here next year-"

"Then why can't we all get back to that, then? Why is everyone so fixated-"

"I wasn't finished," Sam said, leaning back in his seat. They were in the cafeteria, the loud chatter around them covering their conversation for the most part. Rory was grateful for this considering the fact that Sugar - he hadn't even begun to think of what he could do to make things right with Sugar - was sitting only a couple of tables away, looking to be deep in conversation with Mercedes, Santana and Brittany. Sam sighed. "Then you got everyone's hopes up. I mean, come on, what did you expect us to do after we were so happy?" He gave a half-hearted smile in his friend's direction.

"If I could take it back I would but I just wanted, I just wanted..."

"Sugar?" Sam nodded, as if he understood in some way as he looked towards the girls' table. "While I think your plan was a douche move, worthy of Puckerman in fact, I've been there."

Rory sighed, and put his head on the table. "And now everyone hates me, Sam, now everyone refuses to speak to me. I've tried apologising but Santana told me she would show me something to do with Lima Heights Adjacent," Sam let out a chuckle, "Rachel and Finn literally walked right past me, even Tina and Mike are looking at me like I'm on some sort of hit list."

"To be fair you are," Sam pointed out. "But, it's the glee club, everyone makes stupid mistakes. You've just got to own up to them and stop hiding." He gave a look to the Irish boy who nodded reluctantly. "Which means what?" Challenging him, Sam nodded with an encouraging grin on his face.

"Go to glee club tomorrow," replied Rory. He darted his eyes back to where Sugar sat and was surprised momentarily to find her looking at him, before Santana snapped her fingers in front of the younger girl's face and sent Rory a look he was sure was fatal. "Might be easier said than done."  
Sam shook his head and stood up. "Don't let Santana scare you off, you know she's just upset that you're actually leaving." He gave a sad smile and put a reassuring hand on Rory's shoulder. "You're going to be fine. I have practice but I'll talk to you later."

He said goodbye and Rory continued to pick at his lunch, not hungry, just anxious. He'd been anxious for the last three days and more and more aware that his time to make things right was slowly running out.

* * *

_The Monday after Sugar's party for Valentine's Day, Rory was surprised to find the girl waiting for him at his locker. She was looking down at her feet, then her phone and finally her watch, fiddling with it nervously. What had he done for this to happen? For a moment a cold feeling went through him, as the possibility that Sugar found out about his lie ran through his head. But she lifted her head and waved excitedly at him, an action which he returned, confidence returning to his stride as he walked towards his locker and to her._

_"Hey Sugar," he said with a charming smile._

_"Rory," she acknowledged, nodding, with a grin on her face._

_"To what do I owe this honour?" he asked, feeling more and more confident in himself. _

_She looked down and he almost thought that she was shy but that was impossible, right? It was Sugar - she was the most outspoken, outgoing person he had ever met. That still didn't stop the slight blush that coloured her cheeks when she looked up at him. "I just wanted to thank you for being the best date on Friday. You know, I was the hostess and I rocked but it's still nice to have someone to dance with."_

_Rory nodded. "Well, anytime, Sugar." Thinking this was all he turned back to open his locker but Sugar quickly stopped him with a hand over it, holding up her other as if to say 'one more thing.' He gestured for her to go on and this was when he was positive that she was flustered somewhat. It was nice, he decided, to see this nervous kind of side to her. Everyone thought she was stuck up right girl and she played that stereotype perfectly. This side of her was endearing to say the least._

_"I was just wondering if you'd like to-well you know," she wrung her hands nervously as she said under her breath, "Isn't the guy meant to ask this?" She lifted her head to see if he had heard her and he nodded understanding where she was going._

_"I would be honoured if you'd let me ask you out on a date." He was unsure where this new-found boldness had come from but he wasn't willing to let go. Somehow, Sugar picking him, him, little old Irish Rory over someone else, especially someone as sure of himself as Artie, had done something to how sure he was in his own skin. _

_Sugar's blush returned, a more bright shade of red and he was enjoying being able to do this to her. She had left him a grinning, blushing fool on many an occasion. It seemed as if it was time to return the favour. _

_But Sugar quickly had a smirk on her face and began to walk away, touching his shoulder as she did, a graze which sent shivers down his spine. "Eight o'clock. Friday. Breadstix."_

* * *

Santana was shaking her head resolutely. "No, no way, no how, I don't care why you did it, I don't care how much you apologise, you lied to us so you'd best leave before I show you some Lima Heights hospitality courtesy of my fist, Irish."

"Santana," Mr. Schue reprimanded although this didn't deter the fiery latina from glaring at Rory, as if she were dissecting him under a microscope, as he stood in front of the glee club. The teacher gave a small smile of encouragment and Rory was happy to see that at least Sam, and to an extent, Puckerman were doing the same. He needed just a bit of support.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong. I did it for all the wrong reasons and I apologise. If I could take it back I would." He looked to Sugar, and her expression asked if it was just that he'd take back. "The lie, I mean. Only the lie. I should've trusted that you'd want me anyway." Now he was addressing Sugar only.

Santana scoffed. This ticked Rory off and he wasn't sure where the strength to look her in the eye came from but he found that he was more assured. "Seriously, you're all judging me? Am I seriously the only person in this glee club who has done something a little bit out there for the person they want to be with? How about Finn and Rachel," he looked to the couple, who proceeded to stare at each other unsure. "Did they not snog on stage and screw up your chances at Nationals last year? Or what about Blaine, when he took that rock salt slushie for Kurt? And Sam, he put Mercedes' _name _in _lights._"

"Apart from that disgustingly public display of affection," Santana pointed out, giving a semi-glare to the couple known as Finchel, "all those were actually sweet tokens of love, _this _was a pathetic ploy to get laid."

Sugar held her hands up. "Stop it! Both of you! God, this back and forth helps no one!" Everyone was surprised to see the normally self-involved girl stand up and in front of Rory, then back to Santana. "Thank you for defending me but he's apologised. We should just forgive him and move on."

"But Sugar-"

"No, forgiving and moving on."

Even as the entire glee club agreed to give him a second chance, Rory knew that the chances of Sugar actually meaning what she said about forgiveness was a long way away from the truth.

* * *

_"Wait," Sugar whispered as she leaned in closer to Rory, who sat across the table from her, "you've never kissed anyone before?"_

_Rory began to mentally curse himself for revealing that to the girl in front of him and he wasn't going to lie, he was offended when she began to laugh. It wasn't a cruel laugh and was actually musical, in a way, as she threw her head back. He looked at her with pleading in his eyes and she shook her head, obviously realising what that looked like. He was further surprised by this sensitivety. Most of the time she would just laugh and then blame it on self-diagnosed Asperger's. She smiled kindly at him._

_"No, it's just," she leaned in closer and gestured for him to do the same, "I've never been kissed either." It was a whisper and resulted in her smiling weakly at him. _

_"Well, then we're on an even playing field, eh?"_

_She smiled at this. "Right! But you can't tell anyone. If that gets out I'll be ruined."_

_Rory pretended to zip his lips. "Your secret is safe with me."_

_Later on that night he walked her to her car, a chaffeured one, a startling reminder of the stark contrast in their lifestyles. She was the daughter of probably the richest man in Lima and he was a boy who lived in a modest one storey, two bedroom, one bathroom house back in Ireland. But when she boldly walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, their differences sort of disappeared for a moment. She offered to give him a ride home but he opted to walk, stating that walking was a good way for him to clear his head, which had become more and more jumbled as the distinction between going to a dance with Sugar and actually keeping her by his side became more and more clear, his lie an underlying worry all the time._

_"I am going to miss you when you go away, Irish, you know that?"_

_The lie jumped to the front of his mind then. "O-oh yeah, when I-I go away, I'll miss you too," he babbled nervously. "Goodnight."_

_She didn't say goodnight, instead hesitantly planting a kiss on his lips, a short, sweet one which made his head spin. When she pulled away, she giggled delightedly and then ran to the car, waving goodbye quickly._

_He waved back, hoping that maybe everything would work out for the best._

* * *

**So please review if you enjoyed. They really mean a lot to me and I'll be back with an update as soon as I can :)**

**WickedSong x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love In Lies,**

**Written by WickedSong.**

**Disclaimer/Note : In the first chapter. I basically ship all the friendships so that kinda comes through here in this chapter, especially my adoration of the Sugarcedes friendship. And some Samcedes because come on, _similarities_!**

* * *

"You've been avoiding him."

"Avoiding who?"

Mercedes folded her arms as she closed Sugar's locker for her, linked arms with the younger girl and began walking down the hallway with her. Sugar knew that this was her way of forcing her to deal with the current situation with Rory but in her mind there was nothing to deal with. They dated, he turned out to be a lying asshole and she broke up with him. It was a win-win for everyone involved.

"Oh don't give me that," Mercedes warned her, as they walked to the choir room. "Anyone else might believe you but I have been there, done that and certainly won't."

Sugar shrugged Mercedes' arm off hers and shook her head, frustrated that no one seemed intent on following her suggestion to forgive him and move on. Maybe that was because she was yet to take her own advice but still, everyone else should have at least _listened _to her. "This is not like you and Sam, OK. He said he was leaving and left. He didn't lie about leaving, and then get your hopes up so high that he might stick around, only to find out, oh wait, he did have to leave."

Mercedes nodded her head. "And trust me, he is paying for it. Do you think Santana sends him death glares for nothing. And Brittany. I knew that girl could be a bitch if she wanted but even she's going to great lengths to freeze that boy out. Even Tina and Mike are angry."

Sugar put a hand to her forehead, sighing deeply as she moved hair out of her eyes. "Look, I appreciate your whole trying to give me some sage advice thing but what Rory and I had was just a bit of fun, nothing too serious. In the back of my mind Ireland was always a possibility. I never got my hopes-"

"Don't say that," Mercedes told her sternly. "I saw you when he told us he was staying. You looked happier than I had ever seen you - and you're a cheerful girl - and when he told us it was a lie, I don't think I've ever seen someone's heart break so quickly."

"I was his American bit of fun before he goes home, alright? Please just drop it."

Sugar sauntered off, leaving Mercedes to sigh as she watched her go, unaware of the tears which had sprung to the young girl's eyes as she continued her determined walk down the hallway - where to she wasn't sure, she only knew her feelings were something she needed to hide from.

* * *

_"Are we really going to get balloon animals?" asked Rory, as Sugar took his hand and pulled him away from the table where they had been sitting with Sam, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine. Despite the fact it was _Senior _Skip Day they had decided to also take the day off. Sugar figured her father had enough pull to let it happen and Rory had insisted he come along for the ride. They weren't exactly the only non-upper school classmen to take the day off so they thought it would be no harm._

_Sugar gave him a doubtful look. "Do you want a balloon animal?"_

_Looking down, Rory kicked a stone away with his foot. "It would've been-"_

_She grinned, pulling him to where Blaine had said the vendor would be. It was fun to just be able to run around for the day, acting carefree, like nothing was ever going to go wrong, especially when the fact that Rory was leaving still hung in the air like a bad smell. The more they did awesome fun activities like this the less it would feel like a parting blow. She wanted to cherish the time they had left and she hoped he felt the same._

_Beginning to fall for the geeky Irish exchange student with the cute smile had not been in her game plan for this year - rule the school, form a kick ass showchoir, win a few trophies - that had been her game plan. It was just luck that he had fallen in with all of that - him and that adorable smile. _

_Taking the balloon animals from the man at the stand, Rory paid - even though Sugar had insisted she would - and they took off to the other exciting rides in the theme park, Sugar not forgetting the glow she felt when he placed a quick peck to her cheek._

* * *

Just before she left for home Sugar went to her locker, putting in her History and Math textbook knowing she could get them in the morning since she had no assigned homework. She already had an English essay due for the end of the week anyway. Just as she opened her locker, a note sprang out, well, a few notes actually, all the same size and folded in the same way. She put her books in her locker, sighed, closed the locker, sighed and then bent down to pick them up. There were two in total. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion she opened them up to find one with a doodle of a heart and another with words written inside.

She shook her head after immediately seeing what the handwritten but curiosity got the better of her so she read on.

_Look I was a douchebag, I know that. Please forgive me. I don't want the last thing to remember me by being you hated me. I won't stop, OK? Somehow, you'll forgive me._

She could almost imagine him penning this. It had scribbles all over the page and sketches which had been crossed out, probably because he lost concentration halfway through. He probably chewed the end of his pen trying to find the right words. She put the notes in her bag shaking her head again.

It didn't matter what words he found, she didn't care if William Shakespeare or Nicholas Sparks himself wrote him an entire play or novel about how sorry he was. She didn't care if he sang her a million love songs - the only one that mattered had been a lie anyway.

He had been wrong about one thing.

She didn't hate him. Not one little bit.

* * *

Sugar wasn't sure what Rory's campaign to win her back would entail. She had sort of been expecting everything. She was close to Mercedes from their time together in the Troubletones and she knew that Rory's best friend since he had arrived in America had more or less been Sam. If she was honest, the heiress had been expecting Rory to shout declarative statements in the hallway to her, join an embarrassing sports team. Hell, she had even wondered whether or not he was learning Spanish for her.

But nothing like that ever came and so she began to wonder if he would ever follow up on his promise to try and win her back. Not that she wanted that. No. There was no point falling even deeper into something that was going to come to an end sooner rather than later. Long distance would never never work because they were both teenagers. Sam and Mercedes loved each other more than anything and even they couldn't try that.

His attempts - if there were any - had been quiet so far. Too quiet. She knew he was up to something.

The problem was just finding out what it was exactly.

* * *

_"My visa was actually extended. There was some sort of clerical error before but it means that I'm staying."_

_Rory grinned at the entire class but Sugar knew his words were meant solely for her. She felt her heart rate speed up, her smile growing wider and wider, she could even swear she was shaking from the emotions, tears springing to her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to run up and tackle him with a hug and so this was what she did causing a cheer to erupt from the New Directions._

_"So that means your dulcet Michael Buble-like tones are this choir's hopes for next year, along with Anderson's fascination with female pop singers." Santana looked to her nails, then to Mr. Schue discouragingly. "I think this'll be the point you'll have to utilise Wheels and Cries-A-Lot, with just a bit of Trouty Mouth for good measure."_

_"Thank you Santana," Mr. Schue said, as he walked to the middle of the classroom, ushering Rory and Sugar to take their seats, which they did, hand in hand. Sugar squealed in excitement. Prom was in a couple of days, she was allowed to go to the Senior one despite being a Sophomore due to being in glee, and Rory was going to be her date. And now he was staying. It was all too perfect, she could hardly believe it._

_She rested her head on his shoulder, willing him to stay with her._

_If only her will had been enough in the end._

* * *

**So I know this hasn't been updated in a couple of weeks and don't expect that to get any better in the next month or so. It's my big, huge final exams so I'll be studying hard but who knows, I get the entire month off for study leave for four exams so I may actually get more writing done in that time.**

**Procrastination is a way of life, you know!**

**Also I know this one was a little shorter than the last, it just depends on where I feel the cut off should be. I don't want to run on a chapter. If I feel like it's a good ending it's the ending.**

**So please review if you like and if you favourite, review! I always love to hear from people,**

**WickedSong x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love In Lies,**

**Written by WickedSong.**

**Disclaimer : In the first chapter.**

* * *

_"Psst, psst, psst."_

It was this annoying sound that was currently bugging Sugar as she delicately stitched together the outfits for the upcoming Nationals competition. Prom, which was next week, hadn't even come and gone yet Mr. Schue was already busting everyone's asses about the competition. Well, everyone who wasn't Rachel Berry. Sitting sewing together the materials for the self-proclaimed 'bright star' was hard work but Tina had already asserted that someone had to do it, even if she was also going along with it rather begrdgingly.

"_Psst, psst, psst_."

"And another thing," began Sugar, with a clear, authoritative voice, ignoring the murmur behind her, hoping it would call Rory off his incessant mission to talk to her, something they hadn't done since his apology in the choir room a little over two weeks ago, "Mr. Schue says we have to do this because we're new to the club? I've been here since before Regionals and he's," she gestured with her head to where Rory was sitting, "been with you guys since before Sectionals. So has Blaine. Yet I see no hobbit here either."

"Probably practicing his magnitute of solos as well," Tina whispered, and Sugar snorted at the derisive tone the girl had. She hadn't realised it before, mostly because the lack of times Tina talked or sang had convinced her the girl was a mute, but she was funny, a girl who definitely deserved her time in the spotlight.

_"Psst, psst, psst."_

"Oh my God, what do you want!" snapped Sugar as she twirled around from her own sewing machine to find Rory, looking directly at her, red faced as he suddenly found an interest in the pin cushion on his wrist. "Well, what do you want to say?" demanded the brunette girl. "You've been annoying me all afternoon to say it."

She glared at him for a couple of minutes longer but to him it was as if his mind had went blank. He had been trying and trying and now finally being able to look in her eyes and speak to her, it seemed the words were always going to be impossible.

With an annoyed grunt, Sugar stood, taking her purse with her.

"Sug, what about Rachel's-"

"If she wants her dress, she can do the work."

She left the choir room without another word on the matter and Tina shook her head at first Rory before also standing and walking out of the room behind the younger girl.

This left just Joe and Rory to work on the costumes but with a sigh the boy with the dreadlocks turned off his own sewing machine and walked over to Rory, leaning on the chair that Sugar had left behind when she stormed out of the room, Tina in tow. "Do you want to...talk about it?" He shrugged, with an encouraging smile. Within the couple of months he had been at the school he had made great friendships with most of the glee members - Sam, Mercedes, Quinn - even if he didn't know what was really going on between them right now - and especially Rory. Both being the newest guys to the club and being the youngest, along with Sugar, had helped the three bond.

Well, that was until Rory had put a dampner on that, at least.

"What about?" Rory asked as he stuck a pin into another one of the guys costumes angrily.

"Woah, woah, don't take it out on the clothes, man," Joe said with a small try of a chuckle that Rory did not return. This caused Joe to give a nervous smile instead. "So you seem to be quite good at this stuff?" he asked, hoping to change the conversation ever so slightly.

Shrugging, Rory also sat down on a stool beside him. "My mam's a tailor back home, I picked up on it, I guess."

Joe nodded, impressed at the workmanship. "Do you miss them? Your family?"

Rory had a sad smile when he nodded and replied, "Every day," he confessed, "but I guess that'll only last a little while longer, right?"

For the first time someone actually asked him, when Joe questioned, "When do you have to go back?"

"Mrs. Pierce booked me tickets for two weeks after the seniors' graduation."

"So that means?" asked Joe, standing up and doing the calculations in his head, a confused expression covering his face. He finally came to his conclusion. "You have a month and a half left?"

Rory nodded. "About, yeah."

Joe sighed. "Well, ok, what have you done to make it up to Sugar?"

"What?" Recognition then crossed Rory's face. "Oh, right, well I sent flowers to her house, lilies, she likes lilies, which surprised me because she always seemed to be a more extravagant roses kind of person, but," sensing he was getting off-topic, he continued, "then her dad sent them back to the Pierce's with a note that said to leave her alone."

"And you did? Right?"

"Well..."

* * *

_"You're sure this is romantic?"_

_"Yeah, totally, sure, maybe."_

_"You don't sound confident."_

_"In the end you're the one who wants to do this."_

_The two boys stopped bickering at the flickering of lights inside the Motta mansion and Sam sat back in the driver's seat and gestured to the house, and then to Rory. He shrugged, giving him a 'will you or won't you' look and Rory sighed in reply as he also sat back in his seat, his hand hovering over the handle to open the car door. At one moment he wanted to do it, get out the car, march straight up to the door and knock and demand to see Sugar. He wouldn't leave without seeing her. But everytime he thought it through too much he would lose his nerve._

_Sam placed an assuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "There are other ways to tell her how you feel, you know? This isn't the only one."_

_Rory shook his head. "I don't know how long I'll be," he said as he opened the door._

_Smiling, Sam gave an encouraging nod of his head. "I'll be here for however long you need."_

_Only the original plan to knock on the door and talk to the Mottas face to face didn't seem that appealing to Rory as he stood at the gates, stated his name into the intercom and was told by the man on the other side to 'never show your lying ass again' - he guessed it was Mr. Motta personally who told him that - and so he decided his next course of action was to walk to the window - or as close as he could get obviously with the gates locked. _

_Thinking, he picked up a pebble, small and slight before throwing it against the window. Another. Another. After the fourth he had the small worry that he was accidentally outside the wrong window but he was sure this was the right one - second window to the left on the second floor - as Sugar had pointed it out the first time he had walked her home following the Regionals competition._

_Eventually he could see some movement and he knew it was her, standing at the window watching him, a lovestruck fool trying his best to say sorry but failing at it. She never opened her window, or called out to him, but neither did she get her father or mother to either escort him off the premises themselves or anyone to do it for them. In fact, she had this slightly endeared smile on her face but whether that was a trick of the light or not he wasn't sure._

_He stood for an hour throwing the light pebbles in the hope she would hear him out to no avail._

* * *

"Then he got back in the car and left," Sugar recounted to Tina and Mercedes in the girls bathroom. Tina had a hand over her heart, suppressing the aw she was dying to let out while Mercedes had a smirk on her face shaking her head. "What?" Sugar asked the oldest girl. "Is something about this amusing you?"

"I just never thought he had that kind of thing in him," answered Mercedes. "I'm pretty sure Sam was involved in that plan somewhere along the line."

Sugar nodded, and the faint trace of a smile was on her lips. "It was sweet though." She leaned against one of the sinks, and then turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. "I was sure that he would just give up but he hasn't." She gave an almost bitter laugh and then looked to Mercedes. "You know, when Sam was trying to get you back, I just kept thinking I would never be in a situation like that, at least not yet, or that even if someone cared that much, I wouldn't."

Mercedes nodded to Tina. "Haven't we all been there?"

The Asian girl nodded in reply and put an arm around Sugar. "It's not wrong to still like him but maybe you should try again."

"And what does that mean? Less time to be together than before? I don't even know when he's leaving." She shook her head. "No, I am remaining strong and I am not letting him get to me. So what if I have feelings - or if I had them - it's ancient history now."

"Not that ancient," muttered Mercedes and Tina only nodded in agreement of that analysis. Sugar simply glared and rolled her eyes, leaving the bathroom.

"She'll learn, I guess," Tina said to Mercedes.

Mercedes gave a small grimace to her friend. "Let's hope not too late."

* * *

**That took forever to write, sorry! I had my exams and then I hit an inspiration block and this chapter especially, it's meant to bridge to my version of the end of s3 from a Flanamotta perspective where Rory leaving/staying is actually cleared up unlike in the show. So next chapter is prom and who knows what will ensue for our lovable heiress and regretful Irishman.**

**If you've stuck by this long waiting for this short update, thank you very much and I'd love to hear from you! The reviews I get are always lovely so thank you as well :)**

**WickedSong x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Love In Lies,**

**Written by WickedSong.**

**Disclaimer : In the first chapter. I've sort of lost inspiration with this story, so this is the penultimate chapter. I still enjoyed writing it and the reviews have all been tremendously supportive so I hope you'll see it through to its conclusion which should be posted soon. Thank you. I do not own the song 'Falling Slowly' used in this chapter from the movie/musical 'Once'.**

* * *

Eyes focused on the television, and a tissue clutched in her hands, Sugar was faced with another round of sneezing, a result from the horrible flu she had somehow managed to contract two weeks earlier. While she no longer felt any dizziness and the vomiting had eased up considerably, she still felt stuffed up and still had some residual symptoms of a cold. Her mood had only been worsened by the news that the New Directions - seniors or not - had been invited to perform at the prom.

Her first prom and she was only a Sophomore. It was an opportunity she was missing and it did nothing to help her feel better.

Her mother and father only occassionally poked their heads around her doorway once or twice during her prolonged period of sickness - both concerned but also concerned about their work, while her one constant companion were the flurry of butlers and maids the Motta household hired, flitting in and out with anything her heart desired, whether that was new box of tissues, a bucket or for a hand in reaching the remote control. A diva at the best of times, it was clear as day whenever illness became a factor.

Both her parents were out for the evening, for a meal at Breadstix and then a movie, checking on Sugar before leaving promptly at a half past seven that night. Now the time was half past nine and as she mindlessly changed the channels she wondered what her friends were up to.

Having the time of their lives she supposed.

She had resigned herself to a night of loneliness when one of the butlers, a tall, middle-aged man by the age of Tom, who had been employed in the mansion for almost ten years, knocked the door and came inside the room.

"Yes, what is it?" asked an ailed Sugar, her voice croaky, husky almost, unrecongisable by all accounts.

"A young man is here to see you, says he's sorry and-"

"If he's Irish tell him to go away," demanded Sugar.

"Look, Sug, I..."

Suga sat upright in her bed and glared at Tom. "You let him up the stairs." The butler didn't reply, only gave a shrug to the young girl. With a pout and her arms folded, Sugar sighed. "Let him in."

Surprised but obliging Tom opened the door wider and walked away, leaving only a sheepish-looking Rory, holding flowers in his hands.

"Your cheap gestures won't," Sugar began but a coughing fit overcame her as Rory walked further into her room, flicked a few discarded tissues onto the floor and sat at the end of the bed, "work on me," she finally finished, taking a tissue from the box beside her and blowing her nose.

Rory lay the flowers beside her wordlessly. "We've missed you at school. You missed disco week and we sang Whitney songs."

"I would have been perfect for that," grumbled Sugar.

Rory grinned absent-mindedly as she folded her arms. "Yeah, well, prom was good too. All of it was mostly good. Except you weren't there." He looked up to try and meet her eyes but they were diverted on the flowers. "We sang that song you love. The one by One Direction."

If anything was going to make her smile it was the mention of that British boyband she had grown to like but even then she still grimaced.

* * *

_"Baby you light up my world, like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, the way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, you don't know you're-"_

Sugar cut Rory's serenade off and looked down. It was a lovely spring day. After ditching school for skip day with the seniors in the New Directions, the couple now sat in the park, his head in her lap, as she stroked her fingers through his hair gently. "I thought you hated that song."

Sitting up, Rory grinned at her. "But you love it."

With a smile in his direction, Sugar nodded. "Well then keep singing."

That afternoon had been spent in the days as a child in the park, running around, doing handstands, cartwheels, diving around in mud, being generally silly. Days that Sugar had longed for her entire life, unable to partake in such childish events as her mother had put it, tugged along by the hand when passing the playground or the windows of the stretch cars rolled up to obscure her vision.

Rory showed her that life, that being a kid was an inherent part of everyone, something you never forgot or got over.

It was the best afternoon she had ever spent with him, the last time they had been in bliss before the news of his departure and the lie was revealed. Sometimes, in the deepest depths of her mind, she would hope they'd have a chance to do so again but the times for such things were so far few and in between.

Almost impossible.

* * *

Don't sing," demanded Sugar.

"I wasn't going to," Rory replied, his arms up in mock surrender. "But when you want me to, I'll be here."

She shook her head. "No you won't," she accused, and for the first time, she felt that welling up in her throat because despite everything she said, all the insults she hurled, she was going to miss him so much. This time she had spent in complete silence towards him was meant to be her time to move on and recover so that when he left it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Sug, I..."

"Don't apologise again," she told him. "I'm so sick of your apologies, the grovelling, you messed up, just accept it." She went to give him the flowers back but he refused them and instead stayed seated on the bed. "Why are you still here?" asked Sugar, her tone miserable. "All you're doing is making me feel more and more _sick_."

"I can't bear the thought of you being mad at me, of this being our goodbye, don't you understand?" he said to her, leaning slightly forward. "When I first came over here, I never thought I'd find you, Sug, and now you're the main reason I don't want to say goodbye. You're my first-"

"Don't say-"

"Love."

He gently touched her cheek and she let herself sink into the contact, placing her hand over his. "When do you go?" Her eyes were closed, so he couldn't see the unshed tears, as she began to turn her cheek and he retracted his hand, the intimate moment and air gone with it.

"Two weeks after school ends."

"Rory, I-"

"I don't need you to rush back into my arms, Sug, and I certainly don't need you to feel the same way that I do but could you please just try to forgive me?"

Her silence seemed to be his answer.

"I'm sorry," was all he simply said to her. "And I guess I'm all out of apologies now."

* * *

The euphoria of winning Nationals died quite quickly after the glee club were welcomed back to the school with open arms, by the impending departure of nine of the glee students - the eight seniors and Rory. Everyone in the club - except Sugar and sometimes it seemed, Brittany, had forgiven the Irish boy for his transgression and now the last week was devoted to making it the best they could for those leaving them.

There were songs and tears, heartache and triumph as last minute college places were allocated and Rory was served his own round of letters - reminding him of his forced deportation from the country, his last dash attempt at having his Student Visa extended denied once again.

He had read the letter with a heavy heart but no element of surprise. It had been a long shot.

Since their encounter while she had been sick, Rory hadn't tried to speak to Sugar. He had decided that if she wanted the past to be the past then he had no right to ask anymore of her than what she gave him. Apart from the ending, it had been the perfect romance to top off the perfect year in America.

There was one other person he had been avoiding with an apology though and as he knocked on the door to Brittany's room, taking a break from clearing his room, and working through the extensive mess as Mrs. Pierce had kindly agreed to wash his clothes before he packed, he hoped she would take it.

He walked in to find Brittany filming Lord Tubbington.

"You're a star," she told the cat in an assuring pose as the unamused feline maintained a stoic pose. Brittany stood from her position kneeling on the floor and looked up to find Rory.

"Oh it's you," she said, with a disappointed look on her face. Turning to her cat she nodded. "You did look like you sensed evil."

"Brittany..."

The tall blonde ignored him and picked up her beloved pet, putting him in his basket and then sitting on her bed. "I'm waiting for whatever bullshit you're going to feed me when you are." Her voice was so even, so placid, calm, that Rory started to panic.

"I just want to thank you," he admitted. "You were so kind to me, taking me into your home, so I'm also sorry that I lied to you, and your parents and the glee club. I hope that-"

He didn't have to finish his apology, as Brittany stood up and wrapped him in a hug. "It's alright. An apology was all I needed, not your life story," she told him matter-of-factly. "Come on," she gestured to where she had placed Lord Tubbington, "you can help me feed him."

Rory happily took this invitation as a sign of Brittany's forgiveness.

* * *

"You've all been a family to me and I'll miss you, but goodbye isn't always forever so maybe we'll see each other soon."

Rory gave a nod to the entire glee club, assembled before him, before turning to Sugar and nodding specially at her. She shifted in her seat at the special attention but still gave him a smile, a rarity that he hadn't been afforded since things changed between them. He hoped this meant they were on the right path now.

With a gesture to Brad, the band began and Rory opened his mouth to sing.

_"I don't know you but I want you, all the more for that, words fall through me, and always fool me and I can't react, and games that never amount to more than they're worth will play themselves out."_

His last chance, his last direct plea to Sugar and she seemed to hear it. He had thought it would fall on deaf ears but no, she sat at attention and her eyes were misted by what seemed like tears.

It was almost like the first time he had sang in front of her himself. A song about wanting to go home. He still wanted that. But it was now in a place much more different than he had imagined.

_"Take this sinking boat and point it home, we still have time, raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you'll make it now."_

_"Falling slowly, eyes that know me and I can't go back, moods that take me and erase me, and I paint it black."_

_"You have suffered enough, and warred with yourself, it's time that you won."_

He would admit that his first plan had been a foolish one, one where he hadn't considered any consequences for his actions, or who he would hurt. If he could take the first song, have this be the one and only that Sugar remembered him by then he'd be doing a good job, he thought to himself.

_"Take this sinking boat and point it home, we still have time, raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you'll make it now."_

_"Falling slowly, sing your melody, I'll sing along."_

He finished to applause from the other members of glee and Sugar, surprisingly enough, herself and while she didn't jump up and hug him this time or show any inclination to do anything of the sort, the way she covertly dabbed at her eyes as Brittany lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder let him know that somehow he had reached her heart.

And now, now that he could see how stupid his initial plan had been in the first place, that was all he really wanted.

* * *

**Next chapter : as Rory prepares to leave, will bridges be rebuilt or burnt completely as Love In Lies comes to its bittersweet conclusion.**

**And that's all I'm going to say on that matter. Please review if you enjoyed :) I liked writing this one :)**

**WickedSong x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love In Lies,**

**Written by WickedSong.**

**Disclaimer/Note : In the first chapter. So a short conclusion to wrap things up and if you're left wondering why? All will be explained at the end of the chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this story and reviews are always appreciated, thank you! :)**

* * *

At a knock on his door, as he packed the rest of his belongings into his suitcases, Rory looked up to find Sugar standing in the doorway, looking uncharacteristically unsure as she twiddled her thumbs. Her eyes were locked on the carpet and so Rory cleared his throat to make her aware of the fact that he was aware of her presence.

"O-oh," she said, as she took a few shaky steps into the room, standing at the foot of the bed. She absent-mindedly fixed the covers and moved some things around, in order to avoid a conversation, which, admittedly, she found awfully silly considering the fact that that was the entire reason she came.

"I-I have to put these in the-"

She nodded. "I know but just one minute?" she asked with a hopeful smile. He nodded.

They had had some civil exchanges during the final glee practices of the year, they had hugged and celebrated the New Directions winning Nationals together and had sat with one another during graduation. But neither had really said what was on their mind. They had somewhat hoped the isssue may go away entirely but the day was here. Rory's flight back to Ireland was that night and so it was the last chance.

For what exactly?

"I forgive you," she told him simply. Her hands were on her lap as she sat on the bed. He sat beside her and held his hand out for her to take. She looked at it, and took it, not without hesitance, but for the fact that she would never be able to do so again made her reach for it.

"And I'll always be sorry," he said to her.

Was that all that really had to be said now? Was that everything?

"We had some good times didn't we?" she began with a smile, and absently she leaned against him, her head on his shoulder as they looked at the bare walls of the guest bedroom in the Pierce household.

"The best, Sug," he assured her.

She gave shaky giggle. He looked down, wondering what she found so funny.

"I'm sorry I couldn't buy Ireland."

He smiled and chuckled, and in what was probably testing the strained boundaries between them, kissed the top of her head. She snuggled with him more so at this.

"Are you going to-"

He couldn't quite bring himself to finish the sentence but she understood what he meant.

"Daddy got the chaffeur to drive me. I was gong to drive with you if..." She trailed off.

"I'd like that," he said in a quiet voice.

"So would I," she confessed. "When do you have to leave?"

He looked at his watch. "An hour," was the quick reply.

"Well," began Sugar and she went into her purse which she had set beside her on the bed. "Take this, and these with you." She pulled out a jar of peanut butter, which made Rory smile, and a small book he assumed was a photo album. "We all put it together for you. Like your own personal yearbook," she said.

He opened it without a word and flipped through the pages, pictures of his first glee audition, of West Side Story, of the first mash up he did with the club, all the way up to the picture with their Nationals trophy.

There were various messages from the others, most said 'keep in touch', 'sad to be losing you' while Santana's was an odd mixture of how she would kinda miss him and also that she would beat the crap out of him if he lied ever again. He couldn't hold in the laugh he tried to suppress at the nickname 'Pinocchio'.

"I think she means that in a good way," Sugar ventured with a haphazard shrug.

The last page was her words to him.

Not many.

Just a simple message.

But one that meant everything.

He put the photo album in his bag, noting that he would enjoy looking through it on the long plane ride home and he looked directly at Sugar. "I'm going to miss you."

"Stop saying that," she asked him. "But I'm going to miss you two." She gave his hair a quick mussing in a playful way and then, without both of them realising their faces inched closer and closer together, until their lips were touching. It was not a deep kiss but it was what they needed. Closure of some sort for now.

Maybe not forever.

_"Thank you for giving me a great year. I'll always remember you for the good, not the bad, and if I do remember you for the bad I'll try to remember the good. I'll miss you, Roar, and...you know the rest."_

* * *

**I think you can all get what she's trying to imply with the last part of the message. I just find that sometimes it's easier to assume people know our feelings rather than lay them out for them to see.**_  
_

**Anyway, this story is actually a prequel to my 4000 word oneshot, 'Goodbye Doesn't Always Mean Forever' which picks up directly after this. So if you haven't read that, then go now to do so and if you have, well, does it link well?**

**Hope you all enjoyed, thanks for the reviews/faves/alerts,**

**WickedSong x**


End file.
